


Magneto PSA: GET YOUR EYES CHECKED!

by Quill18



Series: Tikkun Olam - Genosha [15]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Gen, Genosha, Magneto Is So Done, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: Tired of having to rescue citizens from mid-air crashes, Magneto releases another PSA reminding denizens of Genosha to get their eyes checked. Or else.
Series: Tikkun Olam - Genosha [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Magneto PSA: GET YOUR EYES CHECKED!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathershollyandgolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathershollyandgolly/gifts).



> Inspired by this silly tumblr thread: https://quill18fandom.tumblr.com/post/614541137680744448/ive-been-laughing-at-this-picture-for-a-minute-now
> 
> Thank you to Hellfre for the original idea.
> 
> Written by me.
> 
> Voice acted by https://secretlymagneto.tumblr.com/ aka Feathershollyandgolly on AO3
> 
> (Regular voice actor for Magneto, RadMax is unable to record at the time. He needs to move to the basement first for optimal sound performance.)

Sound File: <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dKG9dUR3Y8EP_k2rnWUK5RDHrj7udcn7/view>

> “Citizens, residents, visitors
> 
> I tire of witnessing these frequent mid-air crashes. Too many times I’ve had to rescue those knocked unconscious, levitating and carrying those unable to fly due to these impacts. Caused by irresponsible denizens of Genosha refuse to get their eyes checked. This is unacceptable!
> 
> In the human-run countries, there are legal restrictions on those with poor eyesight and private modes of transportation. And of course, they dare legally restrict the joy of flight from mutants with poor eyesight, their inferior health-care systems often refusing to cover the costs of eye-glasses, replacement eyes, and vehicles that can aid the disabled person in driving after dark.
> 
> Disgusting and ableist.
> 
> I have no desire to restrict the freedoms of my people, to stoop to the level of baseline humanity. There is no need for restrictions, when prevention is so much better.
> 
> There is no reason to fly with flawed eyesight! After all, I and the rest of our hard-working staff have endeavored to provide everyone in Genosha with low-cost to free vision benefits. Prescription glasses and goggles, new eyes for those who need it: both lab-grown and prosthetic. Subsidized training for those who are blind or/and prefer other methods of sensory navigation when in the air: echolocation, electro-magnetic sensing, psychic navigation and other enhanced senses. 
> 
> These services are also available for the rare Genoshan human who flies with the aid of mechanical devices or/and been gifted with flight from genetic enhancement. For those who drive, your disability benefits should aid the cost in self-driving vehicles. Though it is much preferred that Genoshan denizens take public transit which keeps the streets from being overcrowded.
> 
> Those who refuse to get their eyes checked and treated, causing accidents will be fined for being a danger to themselves and others, sentenced to community service or/and brought over to the health centers and detained until they pick the vision option that best suits their needs and lifestyle. If that is the case, expect to work off the cost.
> 
> With the generous support that Genosha gives to our citizens, residents and even visitors, there is no reason for mid-air crashes.
> 
> Genosha
> 
> We protect our own.“


End file.
